The Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center proposes to formally recognize Cancer Control as an integral and important function of the Center. A strong administrative structure has been established to direct all Cancer Control activities within the Center and to promote Cancer Control programs throughout the region. By means of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group many activities can be implemented throughout the region. All present and proposed Control projects will be subjected to objective needs assessment, to mutual planning with affected regional providers, and to evaluation which quantitatively assesses the impact of a program directed to meet previously documented needs.